Rey de la Noche
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Las flores tiene una misión en la vida: capturar a los necios, hacerlos caer en sus encantos mortales, y llevárselos a un mundo en el que ellas son las gobernantes. Caí en tus redes, y el sedante de tus espinas lograron su cometido. Soy tuyo, y mi deber: complacerte. [Himuro x Takao]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo los utilizo para fines recreativos. **

**Nota: Ésto fue culpa de  Miss Aka-chin, quien me dijo que escribiese algo de estos dos... y un experimento fue lo que salió. Más vale que te guste (?**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

 **Rey de la Noche**

 _En la tierra hay miles de flores_

 _Pero tú 'Rosa'_

 _Reinas sobre todas ellas,_

 _Eres la más hermosa,_

 _Y tu aroma llena la vida_

 _De angelicales olores._

Mis dedos se congelan, y no podría importarme menos. Llegué con la simple idea de despejarme, de idear algo hermoso, un proyecto inigualable que con verlo todos suspiraran, y cayeran a sus pies. Algo que logre borrar todo pensamiento impuro de sus mentes, que los aleje de la triste realidad, que los haga levitar por un momento y dejarse llevar por su simple fulgor.

Una obra de arte, una verdadera joya.

Pero no me encontré con nada de ello. Los cubos de hielo tintinean en el vaso que sostengo, derritiéndose a paso lento en la bebida alcohólica que ni mi más mínima atención ya posee. Una corriente fría se desliza por mi cuerpo, extrañamente contrastada por el calor intenso que desprendes con cada movimiento. Te veo, me ves, no puedo con mi genio y simplemente te observo, mientras tú ni te inmutas en sostenerme la mirada.

Y es que en esos ojos azulados, casi grises, veo un mar de emociones. Un mundo sin descubrir, y me encuentro con la inminente misión de ser yo quien abra ese candado.

Eres fuego, despides llamas al menearte con tal soltura y venenosidad. Sabes lo que eres, sabes lo que piensan de ti, sabes lo que planean hacerte si te descuidas. Sólo eso es suficiente para atraparme, para zambullirme en un universo al que no deseo despreciar. Me acerco, el vaso está en la barra, no lo necesito. El caño que en alguna oportunidad tuvo el privilegio de ser enredado por tus piernas, es despechado y rápidamente conquistado por una modelo más.

Lo lamento, pero el único antídoto, es la propia enfermedad.

Sorprendentemente te veo caminar hacia mí. Tu rostro, delicado pero de facciones mortales, una belleza capaz de matar, dibuja una sonrisa pícara que no tardo en descifrar. La devuelvo. Me lees la mente. Con el dedo índice me indicas que te siga, y como un perro fiel no discuto ante la orden.

Abres la puerta, y el olor a _Rosas_ me inunda en todos los sentidos. Ingreso primero, quedando anonadado por la decoración tan elegante de la habitación, y escucho un portazo seguido de una llave.

Volteo, y mis ojos negros tiemblan. _Una_ _flor_ , en todo su esplendor. Cautivamente peligrosa, deseo tocarla, aunque las espinas me dejen marcas.

Tu ropa acaba por un lado, la mía por otro. La cama es testigo de los rechinidos que ambos causamos al acostarnos y proclamar el amor hacia lo prohibido. Me tocas, te imito. Suave y frío, quema en mis yemas. No hay ni una pizca de duda en tus acciones, y eso no puede más que alegrarme, porque realmente no me detendría ni aunque me diagnosticaran la peor de las afecciones.

 _Estoy enfermo, y es tu culpa._

Me dedicas una mirada lasciva, llena de excitación y lujuria. Yo no estoy mejor, mi corazón late a cada segundo, espero que te no asustes si sale despedido de un momento a otro.

Perderme en el sabor de tus labios me parece la más candente de las torturas. Tu lengua recurre la mía y todo a su alcance, tomándome por sorpresa la profesionalidad con la que lo haces. Estoy seguro que no es tu primera vez, lo sé. Nadie con un cuerpo de esta magnitud podría estar demasiado tiempo sin aprovecharlo, y es que eres la muerte, un tóxico incurable.

 _Rey de la noche_ , floreces ante el llamado de la luna. Tu naturaleza es ocultarte en el día, y mostrar tu verdadera forma ante el crepúsculo. Te toco, y siento el dolor punzante en cada extremidad que tiene contacto con tu piel. Tu defensa, los depredadores ven su tarea frustrada. Sin embargo yo soy una clase distinta: amo la adrenalina, enfrento el riesgo del ardor y el sentir, y sólo por ello obtengo la mejor de las recompensas.

 _Tu semilla_. _Fruto prohibido._

Calcado en mis recuerdos, el momento de tu éxtasis fluyendo entre nosotros. No hay criatura más hermosa que la que posee una expresión genuina de placer. Me separo y te doy la vuelta. Si me arriesgué una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

Nuestras almas encendidas no dan tregua hacia la otra, piden más y más, añorando calmar su sed. La noche es larga, y las estrellas iluminan como pequeños faros el cuarto en el que nuestras silenciosas promesas de amor se mezclan entre despedidas.

Porque es eso: un adiós continuo y eterno.

No sé cuántas rondas transcurrieron, sólo siento que tiemblo, y que mi espíritu se siente libre tras alcanzar el cielo incontables veces. Acostado en el lecho, te cubro con la sábana color rojo, y soy el hombre más afortunado al poder contemplar tu rostro exhausto, agotado de tal aventura que compartimos juntos.

Sonrío, y me estiro para tomar mis pantalones. Saco algo de dinero y lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Me quedaré exiguo, tal vez, pero vale la pena morir de hambre si los últimos gloriosos momentos los pasas en el paraíso.

 _Flor que te escondes_

 _Para dormir al anochecer,_

 _Abriendo tus pétalos_

 _Con armonía y gloria,_

 _Despertándote con gotas_

 _De rocío fresco al amanecer._

 _No son lágrimas, son perlas,_

 _Que iluminan los rostros de quien te observa._

Abro mis ojos, los rayos del día me despiertan y me traen de vuelta del mundo de los sueños. Miro hacia todos lados, como es de esperarse, no estás. Veo que recogiste lo que te pertenecía, incluyendo la paga, y te esfumaste como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero para mí fue real, un tormento de pasión imborrable de mis memorias.

Salgo del bar, y me encandila el solo que brilla sobre mí. Soy un hombre de gustos distintos: amo la oscuridad, la comodidad de trabajar en casa e inspirarme con mis propias incoherencias. A paso lento llego a mi hogar pasadas unas cuantas horas de miradas inquisitivas de gente a mi alrededor. Ellos no saben nada, no me conocen, no tienen idea de quién soy.

Pero lo harán, tarde o temprano sabrán el nombre Himuro Tatsuya: un pintor al que botaron del concurso de Artes de la Universidad por chantajear a los jueces.

Sin alimentarme, tomo algo de agua para quitarme la molesta resaca. Entre mis artículos de trabajo está esperándome el lienzo que utilizaré, y lo coloco en caballete para no atormentarlo más con la demora.

Pinceladas finas y gruesas, las primeras para tu rostro y detalles que mis dedos recuerdan a la perfección. Me suplicas por más, tal y como anoche hiciste. No puedo… eres una pintura, algo salido de mi imaginación, sería una falacia dedicarte mis momentos íntimos cuando no se comparan a los que _tu verdadero yo_ lo hizo conmigo.

Termino, satisfecho con mi creación. Sería un delito no mostrar semejante excelencia al mundo, pero soy egoísta. Te quiero para mí, quiero amarte y poseerte cada noche del mes, todo el año, toda la vida.

Concluyo en que es una falta de respeto no mostrarte lo que has logrado en mí, y con cuidadosa cautela, lo guardo tras esperar tortuosas horas hasta que estuviese completamente seco. Tomo algo de dinero y salgo inmediatamente, pido un taxi y le doy la dirección.

El cuadro quema, una copia perfecta de tu cuerpo está en mis brazos, mi adoración.

Bajo y agradezco, y camino hacia el bar nuevamente. Me doy cuenta de que nunca supe tu nombre… terrible error. Quiero preguntar por ti, pero lo único que tengo son mis recuerdos para describirte. El hombre que me atiende dice que no puede decirme nada, quienes trabajan allí son los dueños de dar su propia información personal.

Me enfurezco, y salgo no sin antes propinar insultos hacia el lugar, la persona que me atendió, y a mí mismo por no preguntarte cómo te llamas.

—Otsubo, ¿tienes mis llaves? Las he olvidado de nuevo hehe…

Me estremezco. Esa voz… la conozco, pero no en ese tono, uno más morboso y delicioso es mi evocación. Me doy la vuelta, y allí estas: una flor fresca del día, sonriente y pura, que olvida quién fue en un pasado oscuro y libidinoso.

Agradeces, y te despides. Un impulso me atrapa y te tomo del hombro. Asustado me miras, y reconozco ese brillo de odio al tantear quien es la persona en frente de ti.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Tiemblo, y nada sale de mi garganta. Mis cuerdas vocales quedan tiesas al escucharte decir aquello. Un mensaje claro y conciso. No está codificado, es directo y terminante.

 _Lo nuestro comenzó y acabó ayer, no me busques, y no te buscaré._

Niego con la cabeza hacia abajo, y te suelto. Me miras de reojo, y corres hacia una esquina. Siento que el pecho se me oprime, al ver la siguiente escena.

Le sonríes con una naturalidad impresionante, y lo abrazas como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

Te veo reír, feliz. Él te levanta por la barbilla con una suavidad que me pone los bellos de punta, y se besan con infinita ternura. Te sonrojas, tus impecables pómulos teñidos de un carmín divino, y tus ojos brillan ante la imagen del doctor frente a ti. Te regaña, le dices que tuviste demasiado trabajo y por ellos saliste tan tarde.

Mentira, mientes sin piedad de que lo descubra, y aún así vives con aquel remordimiento.

—El trabajo de mesero te hace más irresponsable de lo que ya eres.

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Shin-chan! Como que me llamo Takao Kazunari, te digo que todo está en orden. Es de buena paga y, mira… ¡Propina!

Mis ojos negros ven el montón de billetes que alguna vez me pertenecieron. El hombre acomoda sus lentes y sonríe con franqueza: me da asco. No te conoce, no tiene idea de lo que realmente tú _trabajo_ abarca, y aún así se acuesta contigo como si fueras la más casta de las criaturas.

Se van, te toma la mano y caminan hacia adelante, alejándose de mí y mi obra de arte.

Lo descubro, proceso y entiendo. Eres un milagro, un capullo del cual salen dos especies distintas: _Rey de la noche_ , tus pétalos se abren tras esconderse el sol, en sombras de verano y calor circundante. Al enfriarte vuelves a la comodidad de tu hogar, tus aposentos, tu lugar de origen, en donde nadie ve de lo que eres capaz.

Los rayos del sol te intimidan, y das paso a tu gemela: peligrosa y sensual, tus espinas dejan en claro que quien se acerque pagará una consecuencia por haber caído en tus viles encantos.

 _Eres la flor_

 _Que nace en un jardín,_

 _Con hojas aterciopeladas,_

 _Primero eres un bello capullo_

 _Floreciendo con esplendor cuando llega el Alba._

Esa noche de invierno decidiste buscar calor, y yo fui el ingenuo que te lo otorgó. Al amanecer te congelas, a tu lado no está quien esperas, y te alejas sin querer ver atrás.

De día una, de noche otra.

Esa es tu autenticidad.

Y mi peor error, creer que lo podría soportar.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Los fragmentos que utilicé para la historia pertenecen al poema _"La Rosa"_ , de _Katy Domiguez Gomez_. **

**Reina de la noche: Este cactus trepador florece con unas grandes y perfumadas flores de color vainilla, f** **lorece en la en el exterior durante el verano o hasta que las temperaturas nocturnas disminuyan lo suficiente. Luego de ello, es necesario entrarla a un lugar cálido.**

 **Eh... Bueno, es un fic muy raro, me sentí así escribiéndolo, pero creo que pude desarrollarme bien al final :D**

 **Cualquier opinión, buena o mala, pueden escribirla en un review uvu ¡Me encanta cuando alguien comenta mis locuras!**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 _ **Lady Taiga~**_


End file.
